Bloons Tower Defense i
Not to be confused with BTDI, which is completely unrelated. This page is a work in progress. Introduction (This section is incomplete) Bloons Tower Defense i'', or BTDi, is not a sequel to BTD5, nor is it a sequel to BTD6, or really any other Bloons Tower Defense game out there. It follows the naming convention of other games in the series, except that its place in the series is ''i, or the square root of -1, a number that does not exist. Similar to its name, this game canonically does not exist. Nothing unique to this timeline happens in any of the other Bloons timelines. (An example of alternate timelines would be the official Bloons timeline by NinjaKiwi as compared to the alternate BTD6 by Meta07.) This dimension is considered an extension of the other bloons dimensions, with its own versions of things that happened in different timelines. For example, everything that happened in Bloons 1-6 has a similar event in this reality. This means that there will be an ability to play a copy of the other BTD games within BTDi. I decided to add them to this game as a form of preservation, since Flash is shutting down and the original versions of Bloons 1-4 won't be playable soon. This page is subject to frequent change as I may need to rebalance the different mechanics. Missions The game is divided into several different types of missions, each with their own unique ways of playing. Patrol missions are a gamemode similar to the official BTD games if players want that more simple experience. Towers will not have the health and damage effect, though some bloons can still stun towers. The waves of bloons will always be the same on patrol, as they were in BTD1-6. There are many different sub-gamemodes where you can play through in different ways. Freeplay is allowed on patrol, where rounds are randomly generated and you have to go as far as you can. On patrol, you get $1 for every hit on a bloon. Story missions are part of the game's story. These missions are generally shorter, but there will be a lot of them. You must play through them sequentially in order to progress and unlock new content. Towers will take damage from bloons. Red bloons will give $10 upon popping, but no other bloons will give money. These missions will start out easy but gradually get harder until you must fight the final boss of the game, which is extremely difficult. Special missions are similar to the ones in BTD5. There will be some gimmick that changes the gameplay, and you will have to pass many difficult rounds. These missions take significantly longer than the others since they are complete in themselves and don't really have anything to do with the story. They give nice rewards at the end, well worth the effort of beating the mission. These missions are optional and are added to give players a new experience. Assassination missions are composed of several extremely hard waves with a very powerful boss appearing at the end. You will often start with significantly more money than usual. These missions are of medium length. In general, assassination missions are gradually unlocked upon encountering bosses in story mode, though they can be unlocked in other ways. They give extremely good rewards at the end. These missions are usually optional and only for the best of players who want to progress more quickly. Towers (This section is incomplete) In BTDi, towers have 4 upgrade paths, each with 9 tiers. Unlike other games, the paths split at the top into two upgrades per path, for a total of 8 tier 9 upgrades. The first 2 tiers of upgrades can be bought on all 4 paths. The tier 3-4 upgrades can only be bought on three paths, and the tier 5-6 upgrades can only be bought on two paths. The tier 7-8 upgrades can only be bought on one path. The tier 9 upgrades are a bit different. There can only be one tier 9 tower per path on the track at a time. This does not include the split. You must choose one of the top paths as the final form of that tower, locking the alternate option until the tower is sold or destroyed. Bloons This is where things get intense. To combat the two new tiers of upgrades given to the towers, I have used my superior intellect to create a wealth of unoriginal bloons. These are about as creative as ZOMG carriers. Either that or they are ZOMG carriers. For this reason, I will be putting all of these barely-creative bloons on a single page, so the sum of their meager originality will be equivalent to one good conception. Unfortunately, these bloons do need to be in the game. Not every bloon has to have fifty giant plasma cannons strapped to the back. I mean, Ninja Kiwi created the BAD - which essentially is a ZOMG carrier that also happens to contain a few DDTs. However, I have also added several bosses which do have many attacks, abilities, and other fun stuff. So you still get that high-quality content. Bloon Classes First, a way to classify different kinds of bloons. There are 10 classes into which all bloons can be divided, based on their size and RBE. Class 0 This class includes all of the standard bloons. It contains the smallest and weakest, like Reds and Blues, all the way up to the strongest, like Magmas, Magentas, and Titaniums. Class 1 This class includes MOABs and all lesser MOAB-class bloons, such as Mini-MOABs. Bloons of this class are generally small, fast, and usually will not have very much armor or any special properties. Class 2 This class includes BFBs and the smallest Floating Fortresses. Bloons this size are slower, more resistant to attacks, and may have multiple parts, Class 1 Carrier Bays or interesting mechanics. Class 3 This class includes ZOMGs and smaller, faster Floating Fortresses. They are large, very slow, and are resistant to many abilities. They are big enough to hold Class 2 Carrier Bays and small mounted weapons. Class 4 This class includes BADs, most Floating Fortresses, and other ZOMG carriers. They are very large and have high health. They often have multiple parts and can hold Carrier Bays up to size 3. Class 5 This class includes the larger Floating Fortresses, such as ATOMs. They are larger and slower but have more health than Class 4 bloons. They have many parts, attacks, and abilities, and often spawn thousands of lower-class bloons. Class 6 This class includes the largest of the normal bloons, such as the DEATH. They have lots of high-damage attacks which will wipe out strong defenses if you aren't careful and massive health pools which take lots of high-level towers to deplete. They potentially contain millions of smaller bloons. Class 7 This class holds the smaller superbloons, a larger class of bloons whose capabilities far exceed those of even the most powerful of normal blimps. (For reference, the EMPEROR would be considered class 7. Fortunately for you, it doesn't appear in this game.) Class 8 The most powerful bloons ever discovered fall into this category. They are nearly omnipotent and are considered gods by most lesser beings. They are nearly indestructible, able to bend physics to their will to create an almost invincible armored shell around themselves, and will viciously attack your towers, dealing many orders of magnitude of damage. Class 9 This is a theoretical class created to categorize bloons above class 8. No class 9 bloons have been discovered, however, we must always be prepared for what is to come. Class 0 Following is a list of the more mundane bloons. I only listed the ones that differ from the original BTD series. Class 1-3 This is where things get a little more interesting. These bloons have a lot of health and new mechanics. Class 4+ These are the toughest bloons out there. These are often complicated and may have their own pages. Stunres is an abbreviation of Stun Resistance, which is a bloon's resistance to all types of stun, slow, or knockback attacks. If a stunning attack has a lower stun rating than a bloon's stunres, then the bloon won't be affected. Higher tier, more expensive upgrades have higher stun ratings. The CHAOS series cannot take more than 2 damage from any attack, regardless of whether it is a simple dart or a .50 cal sniper round that pops hundreds of layers. Your best bet is fast-firing towers. Unlike the auracrysts from Meta07's BTD6, bloons in BTDi will store a different amount of health in their auracrysts, depending on the bloon and not the color of the auracryst. The color is purely for effect. Now, you may be thinking: "How is my computer going to handle this?" Fortunately for those who aren't running this thing on a quantum CPU, there are bloon-related features which make the game run significantly faster. First of all, unarmored bloons within 10px of each other will combine into a clustered bloon. Clustered bloons act as a single entity but are popped in the same way as they would be if there were simply two bloons in the exact same spot. This reduces the performance impact of, say, sending a billion compressed red bloons. Because of this, any attacks which formerly had "infinite" popping power are being nerfed into the ground. Ridiculously high popping power, okay, but no more infinite PP. Secondly, bloons will have a subtle change the farther you are into the lategame. Starting after you encounter a ZOMG for the first time (Round 80), ceramic bloons won't spawn children. Sounds like an improvement, right? No. I'm not that nice. Ceramic bloons will take an extra 94 hits to pop, giving them the same RBE of 104 as they had previously. Later, when you face even more powerful bloons, MOABs, BFBs, and even ZOMGs will experience similar changes. Category:Games Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Towers Category:Bloons